


cross the line

by Christoph, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: R - NC-21 [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Илья возвращается с задания, но, кажется, его не слишком ждали.





	cross the line

**Author's Note:**

> кольцо, подаренное Ильёй Наполеону, – личный хэдканон автора

Илья возвращается с задания совершенно вымотанный, уставший, замёрзший и грязный, его куртка порвана на рукаве и испачкана чужой кровью, он потерял перчатки, совсем недавно подаренные ему Габи, и, похоже, им придётся искать нового связного. Единственное, о чём Курякин сейчас может думать — горячий душ, горячий ужин и, возможно, ещё что-нибудь горячее. Пока он поднимается на седьмой этаж без лифта, он прокручивает в голове варианты — скользнуть под одеяло и разбудить Наполеона поцелуем, позвать его с собой в душ или попробовать заняться любовью прямо на пороге, чтобы сбросить нервное напряжение и выпустить накопившийся адреналин. Он надеется, что напарник ждёт его в постели или хотя бы на кухне, как бывало всегда, но не всем его планам суждено сбыться.

Соло вертится перед зеркалом, весь начищенный и наглаженный, в голубой рубашке и синих брюках, обтягивающих его задницу так туго, словно они малы ему на пару размеров. Он насвистывает себе под нос какую-то смутно знакомую мелодию и завязывает галстук, придирчиво разглядывая свою укладку. 

— Илюша! — грёбаный пижон сверкает улыбкой, разворачиваясь к хмурому Илье, привалившемуся плечом к дверному косяку и отрезавшему любые пути к отступлению. — Как хорошо, что ты пришёл раньше. 

— Раньше, чем ты свинтил непонятно куда? — сквозь зубы цедит Илья и швыряет безнадёжно испорченную куртку на пол, игнорируя цепкий взволнованный взгляд, которым Наполеон окидывает его, удостоверяясь, что всё в порядке.

— У тебя свои задания, у меня свои, — суховато отвечает Наполеон, отворачиваясь, и берёт со спинки стула жилет. — Я должен быть на приёме у посла. Возможно, мне предоставится шанс завести... более близкое знакомство с его женой и узнать необходимую информацию, — его тонкие пальцы торопливо застёгивают тугие пуговицы, разглаживают складки, на безымянном тускло поблёскивает сапфир.

— То есть я вытаскиваю из-под пуль нашего связного, а ты трахаешься, — спокойно говорит Илья. Это не вопрос, а утверждение, и жадная голодная темнота медленно заполняет его изнутри. Руки начинают знакомо дрожать, а в висках грохочет пульс так громко, что он почти не слышит за этим рёвом ответ Наполеона. Единственное, что имеет значение — чёртов ковбой вознамерился трахать левых баб с его, Ильи, кольцом на пальце.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь.

— Это ещё почему? — Наполеон выгибает бровь и подходит ближе, намереваясь проскользнуть мимо него в прихожую. — Ужин на столе, и я тебе там пирог испёк твой любимый. 

И это последняя капля. Обида и злость едкой кислотой вскипают в солнечном сплетении, и Илья уже не в силах себя сдерживать. Соло отлетает к противоположной стене, ударяется спиной, и шипит сквозь зубы, утирая кровь с разбитых губ. Алые капли срываются с подбородка, расплываются по ткани рубашки уродливыми пятнами, и последняя связная мысль, мелькающая в голове Ильи — хотел же прямо на пороге. 

Треск дорогой ткани звучит музыкой для его ушей, пуговицы дробно стучат по полу, а Наполеон совершенно не собирается просто так сдаваться и отвечает на его удары так, словно Илья и вправду намерен его убить.  
— Прекрати дёргаться, — пыхтит Илья, перехватывая запястья Наполеона и вздёргивая его по стене. — Я всё равно сильнее.

Наполеон вскидывает залитый кровью подбородок, его губы всё ещё кровоточат и явно разбиты куда сильнее, чем показалось поначалу, синие глаза сверкают от злости, и он такой удивительно, до боли в груди, красивый, что Илью прошивает возбуждением. Он срывает с напарника остатки рубашки и впивается в его разбитый рот злым грубым поцелуем. Солёный металлический привкус лишь раззадоривает, словно аперитив перед изысканным вином — или как там учил его ковбой, — и Илья толкается языком глубже, заставляя разомкнуть губы, и, обхватив запястья Наполеона одной рукой, свободной оглаживает его бедро и дёргает ремень. 

Наполеон замирает на мгновение, тяжело дыша через нос, дёргает руками и вдруг отвечает с такой страстью, что Илья вынужден отпустить его и упереться ладонями в стену, чтобы устоять на ногах. Наполеон закидывает ногу на его бедро, податливо выгибается, прижимаясь, и тянет водолазку, торопливо раздевая. 

— Что, прямо здесь? — хрипло и чуть невнятно спрашивает он и несдержанно стонет, когда Илья с рычанием впивается в его шею, оставляя багровые отметины. 

— Ненавижу эти твои специальные задания, — бормочет Илья, стаскивая с Наполеона брюки и с наслаждением сминая ладонью ягодицы. 

— Что ещё ты ненавидишь? — вызывающе спрашивает тот и облизывает губы. Его глаза почти чёрные от расширившихся зрачков, тонкую синеву радужки едва видно. 

— Не зли меня, Наполеон, — предупреждает Илья, резко разворачивая его лицом к стене и заламывая руку за спину, не обращая внимания на отчаянные попытки вырваться. Он вжимается всем телом, ведёт носом по шее Наполеона, вдыхая терпкий запах его парфюма и совсем немного — тела, прикусывает кожу на загривке и заботливо советует: — Не дёргайся. 

— Мне больно, — шипит Наполеон, дёргаясь вопреки чёткому приказу и прикладываясь лицом о стену. На светлых обоях остаётся смазанный кровавый след. — Пусти.

— Чтобы ты поехал и перетрахал всё посольство? — почти спокойно спрашивает Илья и разводит коленом бёдра Наполеона. На его запястьях уже наливаются цветом следы от пальцев. 

— Вообще-то, за документами, — огрызается Наполеон, пытаясь вырваться и только распаляя этим ещё сильнее. 

Илья кусает его за плечо, больно, больнее, чем следовало бы, и чуть виновато зализывает отметину, одновременно расстёгивая свободной рукой свои брюки. Наполеона хочется выебать немедленно, сейчас, пока они оба злые и заведённые. От адреналина шумит в ушах, пальцы Ильи подрагивают, и он знает, что направлять всю эту разрушительную силу на ковбоя не совсем правильно, но уже не может остановиться. Он попросит прощения позже. 

— Тебе ничто не мешает залезть в стол посла в любое другое время, — он стягивает ремнём запястья Наполеона и удовлетворённо хмыкает. 

— Это лишний шум, — безуспешно дёргает руками тот и утыкается лбом в стену, тяжело дыша. 

— Ну конечно, — кивает Илья, медленно стягивая с него бельё и шлёпая по бедру. — Вор мирового класса непременно наделает лишнего шума. Очень много лишнего шума, — он снова кусает Наполеона, за другое плечо, и хрипло выдыхает в ответ на низкий стон. И вот такой шум Илье определённо нравится. 

Он надавливает на разбитые губы Наполеона пальцами, заставляя взять их глубоко и тщательно облизать, и некоторое время отвлекает его лёгкими поцелуями в шею, вылизывает плечи и спину, наслаждаясь тихими выдохами и едва заметной дрожью. Наполеон всегда теряет контроль и становится покорным от такой ласки, и Илья давно научился этим пользоваться. 

— Я уже никуда не пойду, доволен? — глухо говорит Наполеон, выпустив его изо рта, и вздрагивает, когда Илья широко проводит языком между лопаток. 

— Доволен, — отвечает тот и, отстранившись, вгоняет в него сразу два пальца. 

— Я счастлив, что сумел доставить тебе удовольствие, — шипит Наполеон, дёргая связанными руками. Ему наверняка, как минимум, неприятно, но ведь они были вместе прошлой ночью, он ещё достаточно раскрыт.  
— Ещё не совсем, — парирует Илья, неторопливо растягивая его, хотя хочется немедленно засадить по самые яйца. 

Соло замирает под ним, послушно прогибается в пояснице и чуть расставляет ноги, давая больше доступа. Илья глотает рвущееся с языка «хороший мальчик», сегодня Наполеон ещё не заслужил похвалу. Он сгибает и разводит пальцы в жаркой тесноте и, добавив ещё один, заворожённо наблюдает, как Наполеон трётся щекой о предплечье, размазывая кровь по светлой коже. Хочется его поцеловать, вылизать, вытрахать языком порочный рот, а потом... Илья обрывает мысль, для этого ещё будет время. Он медленно вытягивает пальцы, приспускает свои брюки и плавно притирается, прежде чем толкнуться, медленно входя на всю длину. 

— И-илья! — Наполеон вскидывается, беспомощно царапая стену, и крупно, сладко вздрагивает. 

— Тише ты, — бормочет Илья, скользя ладонью на его горло и чуть сжимая, и толкается глубже.

Наполеон замирает на мгновение, сглатывая под его пальцами, а потом ухмыляется. 

— Что, большевик, тебя заводит, когда я сопротивляюсь? 

— А тебя не заводит? — отзывается Илья, погладив большим пальцем кадык и свободной рукой шлёпая по бедру. — Ты бы дал мне тогда, при первой встрече, а? 

— На полу в грязном туалете? — выдыхает Наполеон, выгибаясь и подставляясь. Илья не видит его лица, но уверен, что чёртов ковбой снова ехидно вскинул бровь. 

— Да. Или у стены. Кричал бы подо мной и просил выебать как следует, — он обхватывает ладонями бёдра Наполеона и принимается вбиваться в него сильными размеренными движениями. 

Наполеон вздрагивает, негромко застонав, краснеет, то ли от стыда, то ли от удовольствия, сжимается на нём и запрокидывает голову.

— Что ты несёшь, — бормочет он, облизывая разбитые губы, и вскрикивает, когда Илья обхватывает пальцами его член, потерев большим головку и выдохнув на ухо самодовольное «течёшь, ковбой». — Госп-поди, — судорожно выдыхает и резко двигает бёдрами, насаживаясь. — А что, ты взял бы меня тогда, прямо там? 

— Перевернул бы, подмял под себя, уткнул лицом в пол и выебал, — развивает мысль Илья, кусая его за и так уже горящее и наверняка пульсирующее от боли плечо. — В этом дорогом прикиде, с укладкой твоей пижонской.  
— Не знал, что на тебя так действует моя укладка, — хрипло смеётся Наполеон, дёргая плечом. — Запомню. 

— Пижон, — бормочет Илья, перенося свой энтузиазм на ковбойскую шею. — Никто такого с тобой не делал. 

Наполеон согласно стонет, толкается в его ладонь, расставляет ноги шире, послушно принимая, наслаждается каждым толчком, каждым движением ладони, стонет и вышёптывает имя Ильи, жмурясь и кусая губы, и так сладко и жарко с ним, так хорошо.

— Послушный мальчик. Мой. Такой горячий, мать твою, ковбой, — Илья захлёбывается стонами, голова идёт кругом, но уже не от злости или раздражения, а от возбуждения, от вожделения: никогда и никого не хотел так, как Наполеона. — Мой, — повторяет Илья и подкрепляет слова сильными, на грани грубости и боли движениями, на каждый толчок выдохом «моймоймой», и Наполеон шепчет в ответ: «твой», вскидывает бёдра беспорядочно и дрожит, откинув голову на плечо Ильи. 

— Илья, пожалуйста, — всхлипывает он, сжимаясь на члене и выгибаясь. — П-пожалуйста, ну. 

— Попроси, — с наслаждением приказывает Илья и сжимает пальцы на его горле. Это тоже часть игры, которая нравится им обоим. — Что ты хочешь, С-соло?

— Я хочу кончить, Илья, — облизывает губы Наполеон и медленно сглатывает. — Можно? 

— Можно, — разрешает Илья и сильно ведёт бёдрами, чувствуя, как дрожит под ним ковбой, кончая, и срывается следом. 

Пару минут они просто тяжело дышат, приходя в себя. Злость прошла, оставив после себя тяжёлую томную усталость. 

— Ты как? — Илья аккуратно распускает ремень, массирует покрасневшие наполеоновские запястья и тянет к губам, нежно целуя. 

— Теперь я точно никуда не пойду, — Наполеон ведёт бёдрами, соскальзывая с него, и поворачивается, внимательно глядя. — Теперь моя очередь. 

Он поразительно красив вот таким — с растрёпанными волосами и разбитыми губами, с засохшими мазками крови на плечах, красивее в сто крат, чем обычно, и Илья чувствует, что готов снова возбудиться от одного только представления о том, как смотрелся бы в этих губах его член. Словно прочитав его мысли, Наполеон качает головой и, подобрав с пола ремень, шагает в спальню, сверкая укусами на плечах и шее. 

— Идём, — кривовато улыбается он и манит за собой. — Покажу тебе, как надо. 

Ремень щёлкает по ладони оглушительно громко, и Илья сладко вздрагивает в предвкушении. 

— Разденься, — коротко приказывает Наполеон низким глубоким голосом, и у Ильи поджимаются яйца от мгновенного возбуждения. Он торопливо избавляется от мотающихся на щиколотках брюк с бельём, откидывает в угол водолазку, так и висевшую на шее, и шагает к Наполеону, едва ли не тянет к нему руки, но натыкается на ещё один короткий приказ. — На колени. 

Илья захлёбывается возмущённым стоном, но послушно опускается перед Наполеоном, тянется вперёд, касаясь губами его бедра, и получает не сильный, но красноречивый удар по щеке. 

— Я тебе не разрешал меня касаться, — всё тем же обволакивающим голосом говорит Наполеон и обходит его. У Ильи уже крепко стоит, игры с контролем заводят его сильнее всего, и сейчас он болезненно благодарен Наполеону за то, что тот в своё время догадался об этом сам. 

Наполеон останавливается сзади, и Илье ужасно хочется оглянуться, но нельзя. Вдоль спины осторожно скользит кончик ремня, от шеи вниз, между лопаток, по пояснице, между ягодиц, дразня прохладными прикосновениями. Курякин шумно выдыхает, сжимая кулаки и чуть наклоняя голову, но послушно ждёт. Наполеон любит долго дразнить его, доводя до исступления. 

Первый удар обрушивается на плечи неожиданно, заставляя взвиться и приглушённо вскрикнуть. Наполеон бьёт так, как нужно — с оттяжкой, точными, меткими ударами, сильными настолько, чтобы боль была обжигающей, но не достаточно, чтобы стала невыносимой. Ремень взвизгивает в воздухе, снова опускается на покорно подставленные плечи и спину, Илья считает про себя удары — семь, их всегда семь, больше Наполеон не выдерживает. 

После седьмого удара следует новый короткий приказ:

— Встань. 

Илья послушно поднимается, стоит, чуть расставив ноги, и морщится от тянущего в паху возбуждения. С Наполеоном всё так — на грани боли. Он несколько раз обходит Илью по кругу, ремень мягко покачивается в руке, пару раз легко, едва ощутимо ударяя по ягодицам. 

— И что же мне с тобой делать? — тянет Наполеон, останавливаясь перед ним, и Илья не сдерживает кривую ухмылку, снова опускаясь на колени.

— А что бы ты хотел? — светским тоном спрашивает он, ёрзая. На жёстком ковре стоять неудобно. 

— Руки за спину, — медленно, чётко проговаривая слова, приказывает Наполеон, и у Ильи в груди ревёт пламя возбуждённой радости — такой Наполеон, властный и жёсткий, перепадает ему крайне редко, и сейчас самое главное не спугнуть его, довести до точки невозврата. — Колени не жмёт? Вдруг натрёшь, — Наполеон мягко очерчивает кончиками пальцев его лицо.

— Пройдёт, — хрипло отзывается Илья, наблюдая за ним и выжидая момент. — Нравится то, что ты видишь? 

— Нравится. Ты умеешь быть послушным. 

— Это намёк? — Илья щурится, стараясь разглядеть в лице Наполеона подсказку, как вести себя дальше. 

— Разве я намекаю? Я говорю прямо, — Наполеон подходит так близко, что, его член почти касается губ Ильи. — Ты знаешь, что делать.

Илья ухмыляется, довольный поворотом игры. Сейчас у него ещё есть шанс раздразнить сильнее, получить наконец то, ради чего он так торопился домой. Увидеть Наполеона без его обычной маски невозмутимости. Он подаётся вперёд и широко проводит языком по его члену. 

— Что, выебешь мой рот, Наполеон?

— Не сомневайся, — выдыхает тот, сгребая в кулак его волосы. — Давай. 

Илья хрипло усмехается и неторопливо касается губами головки, дразня и совершенно никуда не спеша. Наполеон негромко взрыкивает, толкаясь вперёд, пачкает его смазкой и больно тянет за волосы.

— Будь умницей, открой рот, — хрипло приказывает он. Пальцы его свободной руки едва заметно подрагивают, и Илья довольно ухмыляется — у него почти получилось. 

— А то накажешь за непослушание? — низко спрашивает он, обхватывает головку губами, облизывает и почти тут же снова выпускает.

— А ты словно хочешь получить наказание, — прищуривается Наполеон, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. — Повыёбывайся ещё. 

— Ты так заведён, — Илья трётся щекой о его член. Наполеон низко протяжно стонет и толкается вперёд, возбуждённый до предела. — Как долго я смогу дразнить тебя, прежде...

— Suka, — выдыхает Наполеон, отстраняясь, и наотмашь ударяет его по лицу, разбивая кольцом губы, склоняется, жёстко фиксируя пальцами подбородок Ильи, и впивается в его рот злым грубым поцелуем, ещё сильнее раня зубами. — S-suka, — он выпрямляется и тянет Илью за волосы. — Beri.

Илья гулко сглатывает, резко подаваясь вперёд, и глубоко, почти полностью вбирает член в рот, едва не утыкаясь носом в пах и вздрагивая от накрывающего возбуждения. 

— Сhto, blyad’, nravitsya tebe tak, da? — Наполеон резко сильно двигает бёдрами, грубо вбиваясь в его рот, и Илья жадно подаётся навстречу, голодно отзываясь, потому что — да, чёрт возьми, нравится, и именно этого он так хотел последние дни, вот о таком ковбое мечтал, грубом, злом, с сорванными тормозами. 

Наполеон шумно выдыхает, фиксируя ладонью его затылок и крепко удерживая.

— Горло расслабь, — деланно-равнодушно бросает он и тянет за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову.

Илья послушно расслабляется, заведённый до предела, старательно принимает Наполеона и сходит с ума от острого чувства принадлежности. Никто и никогда не даст ему того, что даёт Наполеон, и ни с кем и никогда он не осмелится себя отпустить.

— Хочешь коснуться себя, а? — хрипло спрашивает Наполеон, чуть замедляя движения, а когда Илья благодарно кивает, полу-безумно ухмыляется уголком губ. — Тебе не повезло, Курякин. Ты кончишь только от того, что мой член у тебя во рту.

Илья захлёбывается стоном, у него плывёт голова от возбуждения, член прижимается к животу и болезненно пульсирует, и так хочется облегчить свои страдания парой рваных движений в такт толчкам Наполеона. Чёртов американец сжимает пальцы в его волосах, сильно, размеренно двигается, выдыхая сквозь зубы. Илья еле слышно стонет, до боли сжимает кулаки и жадно подаётся навстречу, прижимая языком и пытаясь заставить двигаться быстрее. 

— Снова ставишь свои условия? — Наполеон нежно стирает пальцами кровь с его подбородка и хмыкает. — Что ж, как пожелаешь, — он тянет пальцы в рот, слизывая кровь, и наконец-то движется быстрее и резче. Илья облегчённо стонет, сжимает пальцы в кулак, отчаянно удерживаясь, и открывает рот шире, хотя казалось бы. Ощущение полной подчинённости пьянит и всё туже закручивает спираль болезненного удовольствия в низу живота. 

— Тебе же хочется, — хрипло бормочет Наполеон. — Я передумал, давай, коснись себя.

Илья сжимает себя, чувствуя, как в ушах начинает тонко звенеть, сил ласкать себя попросту не хватает, лишь бы удержать уплывающее сознание. 

— Вот так, давай, Илюша, постарайся, ещё немного, — сбивчиво шепчет Соло, выстанывает его имя и беспорядочно толкается. — Да, ч-чёрт, хороший мальчик, — его движения становятся чаще и грубее, он дрожит всем телом и захлёбывается стонами, и Илья не выдерживает, скользит ладонями на его ягодицы, сминает, впиваясь пальцами и притягивая всё ближе. 

Наполеон вскрикивает, вздрагивает крупно и сладко и кончает, больно потянув Илью за волосы, и тот следует за ним, сходя с ума от силы накрывшего их оргазма. Наполеон падает на колени рядом, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и покрывает лихорадочными поцелуями, сбивчиво шепча что-то. 

— Прости, ох чёрт, я сорвался.

Илья тихо, хрипло смеётся, трогает языком разбитые губы и морщится. 

— Блядь, Наполеон, — сорванно выдыхает он, и распластывается по полу, бездумно глядя в потолок. — Оhuenno.

Наполеон выдыхает, успокоенно, устало, вытягивается рядом и благодарно целует в плечо. Илья находит его руку и сплетает пальцы. Они снова спасли друг друга, утолили эту жажду, опасную, тёмную, которая заставляет убивать или резать собственные вены, и знают, что она однажды вернётся. Но они уже умеют с ней справляться.


End file.
